


Thane Gets Stabbed And Flashbacks A Lot

by adexia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Thane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't think of a clever title so it's exactly what it says on the tin. Thane Lives AU because it's very important to me. Contains ME3 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thane Gets Stabbed And Flashbacks A Lot

Thane Krios has been stabbed many times in his career as an assassin. When he looks down and sees Kai Leng’s sword piercing his chest, he remembers each intimate encounter with a blade with a vividness that only a drell can stand.

 

_ The switchblade slides between his ribs and he nearly vomits from the pain-- _

 

The sword slides out, catching on something, might have chipped his breastbone--

 

_ A tearing pain in his arm as the serrated knife pierces through his jacket and skin and down to the bone-- _

 

The gun falls from his hand and he falls to the floor, siha gasps his name but it’s barely heard--

 

_ The meathook catches him in the leg and is yanked back on its chain, the limb nearly comes off before he pulls it out and returns it to the wielder-- _

 

There is more shooting, he picks up the gun and forces himself back on his feet and staggers after Shepard despite someone’s attempts to keep him still--

 

_ Kai Leng’s sword pierces him with such a suddenness that he doesn’t even notice for half a heartbeat, siha’s one-word reaction is fearful-- _

 

He shoots wildly at Kai Leng as the assassin flees atop a car, unable to focus on his target; the stitches from his recent surgery are coming undone with the strain. He comes to a halt, trying to keep standing against a wall, but he slides down immediately. Shepard comes running. He feels blood running down his front and back. Too much blood.

 

“How bad is it?” Her face is mingled anguish and rage.

 

“Catch him.” It’s not an answer. He sees tears before she runs. He closes his eyes.

 

When they open again, they are staring at a familiar ceiling. Huerta Memorial. He must have lost consciousness. He doesn’t try to sit up, keenly aware of the pain in his abdomen. He is also aware that someone is holding his hand and resting on his shoulder. He looks to his side to check who it is, though he already knows.

 

Shepard, Astrid, Siha. She is sitting in a low chair by the hospital bed, head resting lightly on his shoulder, eyes closed in sleep. Both of her hands, the warm flesh-and-blood and the cool metal prosthetic, are wrapped around his left. He reaches his right hand over and gently runs his fingers through her tightly curled hair. This is just enough to rouse her.

 

She sits up in the chair. Her sea-green eyes are still puffy, red-rimmed. “Oh, thank God,” she says, grasping his hand more tightly. “You idiot, you tore all your stitches out.” The tears start anew. “You--you should have stayed out of the fight, you almost died!”

 

“You’ve been a good influence on me, siha,” he murmurs, returning the squeeze. The light rumble of his voice seems to calm her. “I could have said the same to you on several occasions.” She half laughs, half sobs. “I’m sorry.”

 

She runs her thumbs along the back of his hand, letting the texture of his skin soothe her like so many times in the past. “Please promise me not to do anything like that again,” she whispers, leaning over to rest on his shoulder like before. He knows that she has seen too much loss already, even before the reapers. “I don’t know what I would even do if I lost you too.”

 

Thane promised.  



End file.
